


you're the only one i'm dreaming of

by irisowari



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Confessions, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Fluff, Holding Hands, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26525908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irisowari/pseuds/irisowari
Summary: yamaguchi decides to confess his feelings to tsukishima.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 48





	you're the only one i'm dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by [Kei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamunamis)!

Tsukishima was leaving to go to a Subway about five minutes away from his house. Yamaguchi had texted him asking if he was available to eat dinner with him as he wanted to have a conversation with him. The weekend had been pretty plain for Tsukishima so he didn’t mind going out and doing something other than staying at home and not being productive.

The sixteen-year-old started his car, turning the heater up a little bit as the weather had been quite chilly. Once he had his seat belt buckled, he backed out of his driveway and began the short drive. He had a feeling Yamaguchi would get to the restaurant first since he lived just a block down from it. Tsukishima wondered if the other boy was alright as the freckled male seemed a little nervous asking him to hang out. Normally he seemed fine whenever he asked, so why was he nervous now?

Once the blond parked his car in the Subway parking lot, he exited his car and entered the restaurant, searching for a boy with brown hair and the freckles that became familiar to Tsukishima. The same specks across Yamaguchi’s nose and cheeks Tsukishima would never admit he adored dearly. Tsukishima never understood why Yamaguchi was bullied for his freckles when the blond believed it was the most adorable thing about him.

Tsukishima saw the brunet at a table by himself, reading something on his phone. The blond walked over to his friend, who looked up and smiled once he saw the taller male.

“Hey, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi greeted, with the trace of a smile still present on his face. “How’s your day been?”

“It’s been decent,” Tsukishima replied, looking at his hands that were resting on the table. “What about you, are you doing alright? You seemed a little nervous earlier.”

“Oh, yeah, I’m doing fine.” Yamaguchi nodded, looking up and making eye contact with the taller boy.

“You sure?” Tsukishima tilted his head, staring at the other male.

“Yeah, I promise.” Yamaguchi shot a smile at the boy with glasses.

“Alright.” Tsukishima nodded, fidgeting with his hands for a few seconds before Tsukishima looked to the side. “Do you want to get our sandwiches and then come back and talk?”

“Yeah, let’s go,” Yamaguchi responded, standing up from his seat in the booth, Tsukishima following.

The two walked up to the counter to get their sandwiches. They both got through the line quickly as there weren’t many people in the sandwich shop. The blond and the brunet returned to their table with their sandwiches and drinks. After unwrapping their sandwiches, the boys took a bite, chewing before starting their conversation.

“Is there anything specific you wanted to talk to me about?” Tsukishima questioned the other, setting his sandwich on the Subway wrapper and looking over to the brunet.

Yamaguchi finished chewing the bite he took of his sandwich before copying Tsukishima’s actions. “Um, yeah, I do…”

Tsukishima noticed Yamaguchi tensing up in the shoulders and seemingly became a lot more anxious. “Alright, what do you want to talk about?”

Yamaguchi bit his lip and stared at his hands, being too shy to look the blond in the eyes. The shorter boy sniffled before speaking up. “Well… I kind of want to talk about… us.”

The brown-eyed boy slowly looked up at the other. Tsukishima gave him a concerned look but nodded to let his friend know he could continue.

The freckled boy attempted to swallow the lump in his throat and deeply inhaled. “I know you and I have been best friends ever since we were children… but recently, I’ve been thinking maybe… um, my feelings for you go beyond that. For a long time, I thought I loved you as a best friend. One day at school, though, we were walking together and I thought… ‘I think I might want to be more with him… like, in a relationship.’ Sorry, Tsukki, if you think this is a bit weird… I just thought you should know because best friends usually tell each other everything, right?” Yamaguchi gave the boy with glasses a small smile.

Tsukishima was shocked, to say the least. He had trouble comprehending what the other first-year, who had also been his crush for about two years at that point, had told him due to that darn smile. It took him a little bit to think about everything that was confessed to him before realizing Yamaguchi was nervously waiting for a response.

“W-wow…” Tsukishima himself was surprised he was stumbling over his words and couldn’t figure out how to respond to his best friend. “I feel the same way, Yamaguchi. I’ve liked you for a couple of years now. I just didn’t think I should say anything about it.”

“You truly feel the same?” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened with shock. The shorter male wasn’t expecting his best friend to reciprocate the feelings, he thought he had no chance with the other.

“Yes.” Tsukishima looked at the opposite side of the table where Yamaguchi’s hands were resting and interlaced their fingers. “I promise you.”

Yamaguchi snuck a look at their hands before returning his gaze to Tsukishima’s golden-brown eyes and giving the other a toothy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at these places!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/irisowari) | [Tumblr](https://irisowari.tumblr.com/)


End file.
